


[Podfic] Butterflies and Eskimos

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Crack, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, what would truly discuss hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: It's crack writing time and this week's prompt is heaven/hell HOs get some interesting paperwork about the actions of an angel and a demon. I, of course, feel more strongly for the demonic side. So this is how Crowley got the agreement that he no longer had to send temptation paperwork back to Hell.---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Butterflies and Eskimos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monday evening fever dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660411) by [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Perfectly-Horrid-Velocipedes-3-Butterflies-and-Eskimos-ed5c1f)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-23/66932799-44100-2-8fbc7b6ca72a3.m4a)


End file.
